Pillow
by FailingDemi
Summary: It was the dead of night; he was awoken, by nothing more than the theft of his beloved pillow. And what the hell was Kaoru doing with the pillow? The world will never know...sort of. -A Hitachiin Story-ONESHOT-


A/N: ...I said I'd write a crack of Kaoru x Hikaru's Pillow...in Shine. XD And here it is. Lawls. Whatever. -didn't give much shiiiz about it- Hm. Well...whatever. I just don't give a crap about this. It was hella weird to write though. :D

Disclaimer: Dun own, beta'd partially by Jay, beta'd by meself. D: (Which insures that there will be mistakes! BD)

-

-

-

_Gliding, dipping, massaging…_

_His slender fingers wouldn't stop in their actions. Hazel eyes stared, and the unconscious activities continued._

It was the dead of night; he was awoken, by nothing more than the theft of his beloved pillow. The moon shone brightly through the window glass, giving dim light to the surroundings, but of course…allowing sight for a certain Hitachiin. He was dazed but stared blankly at the figure that had intruded into his half of the bed.

_Rubbing, sighing, groaning…_

_He let out a content purr, burying his face into the object, arms encircling around it tighter. Soon he turned, his body flopping onto the older twin's body, a leg thrown over Hikaru. He, being very deep in sleep, didn't wake up once, much to the dismay of an annoyed boy. _

"Kaoru, you idiot, get off—" he grumbled, attempting to push him off, until a soft annoyed moan became the reply that was given. Hikaru mumbled under his breath, his hand weaving into his tousled hair in frustration. '…what the hell is he doing?' He made another failed attempt of shifting him away, but gave up midway. '…this won't work…'

Fingertips glided across the smooth and silky surface, before digging deep into the fluff of the object. Soft strands of light brown were splayed across the sheet; a pale, milky face was sleeping quietly on it. A soft sigh escaped from his separated lips, before he contently snuggled into it again.

Hikaru couldn't fight down a blush; well…his brother was acting _cute_ again. He shook away the thought, his lips twisting down into a frown.

'…but he really needs to get off my side of the bed…'

"Hoy, Kaoru, get off…" he said quietly, his voice hinting annoyance. He watched his brother shift his head against his pillow again; his shoulder tensed and then relaxed, another soft sigh flew from his mouth. He wouldn't relinquish the spot.

"Selfish little brother," he retorted, sticking his tongue out at the sleeping Hitachiin. _Fine_, if he couldn't sleep on the bed, he'll sleep somewhere else. Hikaru collected his share of the sheets into a bundle in his arm—

'My pillow…'

Another shift and movement near his side attracted his attention. Hikaru sweat dropped. Of course, Kaoru was hugging his cushion like it was his. The older twin made a grab for it, trying to ease it out from his grip—

"Mnn…" he groaned, before twisting his entire body away from Hikaru. The twin blinked; eyes widening slightly. He was sure his ears heard right—Kaoru just _moaned_…somehow he sounded kind of…sexy—

'I need my pillow,' he mused, overriding the thought. Hikaru massaged his temples, rashly telling himself that he was probably hearing things. That's right…he needed his pillow. A muffled moan came again—Kaoru was drooling on his pillow, a wet spot of drool started to pool around his mouth.

Hikaru stared blankly, a blush springing back onto his face, '…what the…hell?'

Kaoru shifted his head, eyes still closed as peaceful as ever. He inhaled heavily before exhaling— "Hah…_mm_." The younger twin budged again, his legs moving to clamp the rather large and fluffy pillow. Hikaru felt his face blaze once more—no, idiot, this _isn't_ the time to think about weird things.

The lower end of the pillow was clenched between the boy's thighs; he curled into a ball, grabbing the other end with his arms. "Mmph…"

And he stopped moving. Hikaru let out a small sigh of relief, as he tried once again to grab away his pillow—

The stray thought of the object being crushed in that _particular spot_ made Hikaru freeze and think again how he'd be able to pull it back into his possession. Kaoru's hands started to move again like it had when he just woke up—the sound of a skin rubbing fabric seemed loud in the air.

Hikaru's eyes just had to trail behind, curiously observing just _what the hell _he was doing in his sleep. Kaoru's hands just innocently skidded up and down the cushion. _Innocent_? Hikaru could only blush heavily at that, his mind wandering elsewhere.

The younger Hitachiin twisted his body roughly; His legs had lifted off and were thrown to the direction of the lower corners of the bed—almost kicking his brother's stomach in the process. Hikaru tried not to look at his brother, just in case the twin had thrown himself into another odd position.

But the flash of skin and where his pillow was currently located, made his eyes trail towards his lower region which was at the verge of being exposed due to a pair of loose sweat pants— and it slowly…slowly sank into the dense Hitachiin's mind.

His pillow was lost forever. He should've known that earlier. But, no that _wasn't_ the thought—

Something wet dribbled onto his upper lip and Hikaru blushed furiously, his hand covering his nose quickly. In a second, he jumped and stealthily ran to the bathroom, careful not to wake Kaoru. His face was entirely flushed and depicted great frustration.

As he slammed the door to the bathroom, the lights flickering on just as quickly as the door shut… a lone, stray thought crossed Hikaru's mind…

'God dammit…I wish I was that pillow…'

-

-

-

A/N: ...don't we all?

Hm. Go to shine! Where an awesome, fantastic place await! (Shine is on my profile, so look at my profile, and you shall see a link leading there. :D)

-Demi-kun.


End file.
